Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to degradable devices with reagents and systems that utilize the same for downhole applications.
Background of the Art
Wellbores are drilled in subsurface formations for the production of hydrocarbons (oil and gas). Hydrocarbons are trapped in various traps or zones in the subsurface formations at different depths. In many operations, such as fracturing, it is required to convey devices (such as packers, bridge plugs, etc.) in a downhole location to facilitate production of oil and gas. After such operations, conveyed devices must be removed or destroyed before following operations can begin. Such removal operations may be costly and/or time consuming. It is desired to provide a downhole device that can provide desired and predictable degradation characteristics without additional removal or treatment operations.
The disclosure herein provides degradable devices with reagents and systems using the same for downhole applications.